


Камера

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: Хиджиката просыпается непонятно где и понятно с кем.





	

Хиджикате снилась вода. Совершенно обыкновенная вода в совершенно обыкновенной пластиковой бутылке, сто двадцать иен за единицу товара. Но сейчас он отдал бы за эту бутылку всё, кроме своей майонезной зажигалки, потому что во рту у него было сухо, как в рекламе подгузников.  
От жажды Хиджиката и проснулся.  
Разлепив глаза, он увидел бетонный потолок, покрытый разводами плесени. Тускло горела забранная решёткой лампочка. Под спиной было что-то твёрдое и неудобное, а в сыром прохладном воздухе определённо недоставало свежести.  
Хиджиката не смог понять, где находится, и не помнил, как сюда попал. В воспоминаниях клубился туман. В голове были одновременно пустота и тяжесть — обычно так проявляет себя парадокс похмелья.  
— Кха-кха-кха, — откашлялся Хиджиката, прочищая горло.  
— Кха-кха-кха, — отозвался кто-то сбоку и чуть снизу. А потом добавил: — Это ещё что за хрень?  
Похоже, у собеседника в глотке тоже расположился филиал Арракиса: голос прозвучал примерно так же, как скрипят ржавые листы железа, когда по ним водят гвоздями. Хиджиката, правда, всё равно сразу узнал эти интонации и уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать: «Так я и знал, Ёрозуя, что без тебя здесь не обошлось», — в конце концов, в чём именно не обошлось, можно выяснить позже, — но что-то жёсткое и шершавое удержало его за руки, не дав привстать и смерить Гинтоки подходящим для фразы взглядом.  
— Это ещё что за хрень? — озадачился Хиджиката, запрокинув голову и глядя на верёвочные путы вокруг своих запястий. На всякий случай дёрнул и ногами, но щиколотки тоже оказались зафиксированы.  
Кто-то привязал Хиджикату к деревянной лежанке в позе морской звезды, выставленной на просушку.  
— Я первым спросил, — донеслось в ответ.  
Точно. Ёрозуя, без которого снова не обошлось, и его дурацкие шуточки.  
— Так я и знал, Ёрозуя… — начал Хиджиката, с трудом приподнял чугунную голову, повернулся, нашёл Гинтоки взглядом — и замолк, чувствуя, как брови ползут вверх.  
— Хватит пялиться, — кисло сказал Гинтоки. — Только попробуй заржать. Я тебя потом так обстебу, мало не покажется.  
Он, в отличие от Хиджикаты, лежал прямо на полу — на тёмной тряпке, в которой Хиджиката, заметив золотой позумент, узнал офицерский мундир Шинсенгуми, — и его угрожающий тон не очень-то гармонировал со сложившейся ситуацией. Вернее, с той позой, в которую было сложено его тело.  
Верёвка обвивала Гинтоки, словно большую бутылку с сакэ, — обхватывала горло, грудь и живот, сплетаясь в частую сетку; руки были заведены за спину, а ноги связаны так, что голени соприкасались с бёдрами. Белая юката собралась складками и топорщилась между узлов, в сочетании с чёрными штанами и рубашкой напоминая пену, вскипевшую в только что открытом шампанском и растёкшуюся по тёмному бутылочному стеклу.  
От таких алкогольных ассоциаций пить захотелось ещё сильнее. Хиджиката облизнул губы.  
Ржать почему-то не тянуло. Наверное, это был защитный механизм: голова от смеха заболела бы сильнее.  
Тишина затягивалась, и Хиджиката сказал:  
— Хреново выглядишь.  
— Ты не лучше, — буркнул Гинтоки и пошевелился, пытаясь лечь удобнее. Подол его юкаты задрался к пояснице, и было видно скрученную вдвое верёвку, проходившую между ног. Наверняка она ощутимо врезалась в промежность. И наверняка это было… некомфортно.  
Да что там, даже смотреть было некомфортно. Хиджиката поморщился, почувствовав фантомное давление в области паха.  
Чёртова эмпатия.  
— Помнишь что-нибудь? — спросил он, уложив голову обратно на лежанку. Снова попробовал путы на прочность, хотя ещё в первый раз понял, что это бесполезно: обездвижили его пусть и не так затейливо, как Гинтоки, но всё равно надёжно.  
Просто боль в запястьях, когда в них врезалась верёвка, помогала отвлечься. То есть — сосредоточиться.  
— Помню порнофильм, который начинался точно так же, — пробормотал Гинтоки. — Но там не было кровавых пятен на стенах.  
Кровавые пятна на стенах действительно были. Без них всё это и впрямь напоминало бы завязку порнофильма — не то чтобы Хиджиката увлекался таким жанром, он вообще не особенно увлекался порнушкой, вот Гинтоки — тот наверняка профессиональный дрочер, — а с ними...  
— Думаешь, Сого сдал нас в подпольную порностудию, снимающую снафф? — предположил Хиджиката.  
С ними всё это напоминало завязку порнофильма в стиле гуро.  
— Окита-кун? Ну да, кому ещё такое могло прийти в голову.  
— Я сначала решил, что это пришло в голову тебе, — сообщил Хиджиката не без ехидцы. — Как заметил верёвки, так сразу и подумал: Ёрозуя и его дурацкие шуточки.  
— Эй! По-твоему, я настолько отморозок, что стал бы издеваться над тобой, пока ты лежишь бухой в отключке? — возмутился Гинтоки.  
— А что, разве нет? — удивился Хиджиката. Вышло, пожалуй, немного наигранно, но в совестливость Гинтоки он не верил вполне чистосердечно: отморозком тот был первостатейным, о чём сам прекрасно знал, и спорил только потому, что они всегда спорили.  
— Конечно, нет, — отрезал Гинтоки. — Да и какой смысл издеваться над тем, кто лежит бухой в отключке? Никаких реакций, никаких истеричных воплей, размахивания катаной и угроз арестом, так неинтересно.  
— За истеричные вопли сочтёмся, — мрачно пообещал Хиджиката.  
— Да, вот это я и имею в виду, — сказал Гинтоки с удовлетворением. — Так что максимум, что бы я сделал, нарисовал бы тебе член на лбу несмываемым маркёром, ничего страшного, такие легко стираются крупной наждачкой.  
Они могли спорить, и спорить, и спорить, и Хиджиката уже собирался сказать Гинтоки, что тот и без нарисованного на лбу члена выглядит как придурок, но одёрнул себя. Спорить сейчас было не время: сюда в любой момент могли ввалиться какие-нибудь амбалы с бензопилами и в кружевном белье, и бензопилы — это ещё куда ни шло, но вот амбалы в кружевах — зрелище не для слабонервных, у Хиджикаты даже спина похолодела от воображаемой картинки.  
— Ёрозуя, некогда препираться, — твёрдо произнёс он. — Мы должны избавиться от верёвок, пока не явились эти уроды.  
— Эти уроды? — переспросил Гинтоки. — А, наверное, ты имеешь в виду амбалов с бензопилами и в латексных костюмах?  
— Неважно, в чём они будут, — ответил Хиджиката, поёжившись. — В любом случае нам нужно освободить друг друга, чтобы отобрать у них бензопилы, так что...  
— Так что мне придётся подползти и развязать тебе руки, — недовольно закончил Гинтоки. — Зубами. Эх, и почему я должен тебе помогать?  
— Потому что я намертво привязан к этой лежанке, а ты можешь хоть как-то передвигаться в пространстве, — объяснил Хиджиката и почувствовал себя везунчиком — в антураже пыточной это было глупо, но всё равно приятно.  
— Это не лежанка, Хиджиката-кун, — попытался обломать его Гинтоки. — Это дыба.  
— Ну и что, — не поддался Хиджиката. — Ползти я не могу, это факт.  
— Да, и это несправедливо. Ты будешь лежать и прохлаждаться, пока я делаю большую часть работы по нашему спасению.  
Спорить сейчас было не время, но как же трудно порой оказывалось удержаться.  
— Скажи спасибо, — бросил Хиджиката, — что нас связали именно так, а не наоборот. Если бы я был на твоём месте, а ты на моём, то я вообще не стал бы тебя развязывать.  
— Это ещё почему?  
— Кто знает, что ты выкинешь, если я буду связан, а ты нет.  
— Что, настолько мне не доверяешь? — обиделся Гинтоки. Кажется, искренне. Сам же только что разглагольствовал про реакции, маркеры и крупную наждачку — вот и поделом ему; так какого чёрта Хиджикате стало не по себе, будто это он, а не Гинтоки, сказанул лишнего.  
— Нечего было постоянно хвастать, какой ты весь из себя садист, — пробубнил он. — Но тебе повезло, я-то нормальный. Чем скорее ты меня развяжешь, тем скорее я развяжу тебя.  
— Ну да, так я тебе и поверил, нормальный ты наш, — хмыкнул Гинтоки. — Посмотрим, что выкинешь ты, когда я один останусь связанным. Неужели упустишь такую возможность нарисовать член у меня на лбу?  
— Детсадовские выходки — это по твоей части, а не по моей.  
К тому же у меня нет маркера, добавил Хиджиката мысленно и ощутил лёгкую досаду.  
— Вот сейчас и проверим, — пообещал Гинтоки и завозился на полу. — Готов поспорить, что-нибудь да выкинешь. Если нет, так и быть, куплю тебе бутылку майонеза. Но если всё-таки выкинешь — с тебя парфе.  
— Идёт, — ответил Хиджиката.  
Решимость Гинтоки подставить лоб под несмываемый маркер ради любимого лакомства впечатляла. Было даже немного жаль, что она ни к чему не приведёт: Хиджиката собирался развязать его сразу же после того, как освободится сам, не теряя ни секунды.  
В конце концов, майонез лишним не бывает.  
Так сказал себе Хиджиката, приподнял голову и посмотрел на Гинтоки ещё раз — внимательнее, чем в прошлый. Стоило получше разглядеть, как располагаются узлы в хитросплетении верёвок на его теле, чтобы прикинуть, откуда начинать. Ведь если не продумать этого заранее, то с верёвками придётся провозиться дольше, и с Гинтоки станется заявить, что Хиджиката нарочно затягивает время, упиваясь беспомощностью легендарного Широяши, или ещё какую-нибудь ерунду наподобие.  
Так что Хиджиката смотрел, почти не моргая.  
Гинтоки пока не обращал на него внимания, так как был слишком занят попытками сесть, тихо, но выразительно матерясь в процессе и изредка едва слышно втягивая воздух сквозь зубы — видимо, когда верёвка сильнее врезалась во что-то важное. С третьего раза ему удалось не свалиться обратно на пол и принять сидячее положение, подобрав связанные ноги под себя, как прилежный ученик в додзё. Поймав взгляд Хиджикаты, он сварливо поджал губы и, елозя коленями, пополз к лежанке-дыбе. В который раз негромко выругался, и в Хиджикате всколыхнулось странное любопытство.  
— Натирает? — спросил он.  
— Всё злорадствуешь, значит, — проворчал Гинтоки, презрительно щурясь. В мерклом свете, бросающем нечёткие мягкие тени, его лицо чем-то напомнило маску демона из театра но.  
— Я сопереживаю, — возразил Хиджиката. — Мужская солидарность.  
И эмпатия, да.  
Когда верёвки снова впились в запястья, боль была лёгкой, почти незаметной. Наверное, руки уже совсем занемели.  
— Точно, издеваешься, — усмехнулся Гинтоки, не прекращая шуршать коленями по полу. — Но ты продолжай в том же духе, продолжай и проиграй, Хиджиката-кун. Проигрыш — это в твоём стиле.  
— Ну-ну. От кого я это слышу? Ах да, точно, от человека, который на прошлой неделе извёл все салфетки в баре на свои слёзы и сопли, продув в пачинко.  
— Это весенняя аллергия.  
— До весны ещё жить и жить.  
— У меня весенняя аллергия бывает круглый год, такой вот я особенный. И, так и быть, не буду упоминать человека, который на позапрошлой неделе извёл все салфетки в баре на свои слёзы и сопли, когда Окита-кун записал «Самоубийственный вечер ракуго с Тамо-саном» на кассету с первым сезоном «Томоэ 5000». Кто в наше время хранит что-то на кассетах?  
В ушах застучало, как если бы Тошши переворачивался в гробу, негодующе колотя в стенки.  
— Это было раритетное издание!  
— Истеричный вопль идентифицирован, — механическим голосом произнёс Гинтоки и засмеялся. Однозначно искренне, будто это было настолько уж весело — заставить Хиджикату повысить тон.  
В подобные моменты раздражение зачастую утихало, утекало как вода, как только что; так было не всегда, и Хиджиката не мог вспомнить, когда так стало.  
— Ну и упрямая же всё-таки скотина, — беззлобно фыркнул он, — лишь бы что-нибудь сказать.  
И осёкся, осознав, что Гинтоки успел подползти вплотную — теперь свет падал на того сзади, и волосы, ещё растрепаннее обычного, окружили его голову зыбким серебристым гало. Он смотрел сверху вниз, роняя на Хиджикату свою тень, и уже не смеялся, но почему-то запаздывал с ответом, хотя никогда не лез за словом в карман, и Хиджикату захватило ощущение сродни тому, что бывает, когда вот-вот получишь лбом по переносице. Он знал, что Гинтоки не ударит, но желание закрыть глаза всё равно заметалось на задворках сознания, и несколько мгновений он отчётливо слышал собственный пульс: бух, бух, бух — гулко, часто.  
Пауза начинала казаться слишком долгой, и Хиджиката хотел было напомнить о том, что время не ждёт и амбалы уже натягивают чулки, но Гинтоки наконец заговорил:  
— Что ты там спрашивал, натирает или нет? — Он сдвинулся чуть вбок и наклонился, его лицо исчезло из поля зрения, а дыхание теплом легло на ладонь. — Ну а как ты думаешь? Ясное дело, натирает.  
И, кстати, почему ты об этом думаешь? — напрашивался следующий вопрос, только задал его не Гинтоки, а Хиджиката сам себе. Он запрокинул голову: Гинтоки, неловко согнувшись, сосредоточенно дёргал зубами узел, крепивший кисть Хиджикаты к вбитой в дерево железной скобе. От его виска вниз шла тонкая розоватая полоска — должно быть, след от складки на мундире, на которой он лежал щекой. Полоска заканчивалась у подбородка, Хиджиката бездумно проследил её глазами, затем перевёл взгляд на шею и остановил на перехлёстнутой вокруг неё верёвке. Та не слишком сильно врезалась в кожу, по-видимому, даже и вовсе не врезалась — просто обхватывала плотно, будто рука, ставящая целью не придушить, а лишь почувствовать ток крови под ладонью. Но несмотря на это, след после себя она наверняка оставит — шире, чем на щеке, и такой же розоватый.  
Левое запястье засаднило уже привычно, а правое — правое внезапно ничем не удержало.  
— Готово, — сообщил Гинтоки, выпрямившись, и с отвращением сплюнул. — Гадость какая. Чёрт, я растил свои зубы и платил за пломбы ради пирожных и шоколада, а не всякой хрени, утешь меня, Хиджиката-кун, скажи, что на эти верёвки никто не ссал.  
Ноющие нотки в его голосе щекотали ухо, как назойливая травинка. Хиджиката поднёс руку к лицу, повертел, словно чужую. Казалось, ощущение тёплого дыхания всё ещё липнет к коже.  
Он сжал и разжал кулак, а потом, потянувшись, принялся высвобождать второе запястье.  
— Эй, — сказал Гинтоки, — как-то подозрительно ты молчишь.  
Хиджиката, от усердия прикусив губу, настойчиво дёргал узел и жалел, что всегда срезает ногти под ноль: чёртова верёвка была затянута на славу, и развязать её оказалось не так-то просто, если нечем подцепить. Так что, когда узел всё-таки поддался, Хиджиката ощутил себя то ли как Веджета, который впервые в жизни трансформировался в Супер Сайяна, то ли как алкоголик, который свернул наконец слишком крепко сидящую крышку с заветной бутылки.  
— Эй, — повторил Гинтоки. Хиджиката сел и глянул через плечо — теперь сверху вниз смотрел он, и Гинтоки замолк, увидев его лицо.  
Мышцы под верёвочной сеткой напряглись и расслабились почти сразу, но от внимания Хиджикаты это не ускользнуло. Наверное, Гинтоки заметил торжество в его глазах и неправильно понял, хотя Хиджиката и сам, прикинув свой вид со стороны, решил, что, пожалуй, и вправду выглядит так, будто упивается беспомощностью легендарного Широяши. Это подстегнуло; он наклонился вперёд, распутал верёвки на щиколотках — с обеими свободными руками дело шло гораздо быстрее — и спустил ноги на пол. Снова посмотрел на Гинтоки: тот наблюдал за ним, скептически оттопырив нижнюю губу.  
Этот взгляд снизу вызвал в памяти их первую встречу — тогда, в Икэда-я, Хиджиката ещё не знал имени парня с несуразной шевелюрой, которого пришпилил бы к стене, не поднырни тот под меч за миг до удара. Слишком хорошая реакция, слишком невозмутимая физиономия для человека, которого собираются зарубить на полном серьёзе, прикрытые тяжёлыми веками невыразительные глаза и та глупая фраза — «Когда надо, они сияют», — Хиджиката сразу его запомнил, забыть было трудно.  
Он вспомнил и лёгкую досаду от их следующей встречи, когда Гинтоки смотрел на него без тени узнавания, вспомнил и то, как лицо Гинтоки на мгновение исказилось от боли, когда Хиджиката полоснул его по плечу; яркое небо, яркая кровь, яркий блеск стали, выскальзывающей из ножен, сколько раз потом они с Гинтоки сталкивались в общественных банях по всему Эдо, но шрам от той раны распознать так и не вышло: подходящих, идущих от плеча по левой стороне груди, было несколько, то пересекавшихся, то сливавшихся друг с другом. Когда они попадали в поле зрения, Хиджиката снова испытывал лёгкую досаду, какая бывает, когда возвращаешься в памятное место, а там всё перекроили, перекопали и переделали, изменив до неузнаваемости, и почему-то чувствуешь себя обворованным, хотя тебе здесь ничего не принадлежало.  
Самого Гинтоки спрашивать было бесполезно, с его-то памятью золотой рыбки.  
Но так или иначе, в их вторую встречу он Хиджикату запомнил, это точно. Вдобавок заявился потом со счётом из больницы и претензиями за моральный ущерб — счёт Хиджиката оплатил, а дальше потекла, потекла вода, и однажды он поймал себя на том, что платит за выпитое Гинтоки сакэ, и подумал ещё: вот пройдоха, умеет же запудрить мозги.  
Впрочем, тогда он уже знал, что в их первую встречу Гинтоки не соврал про глаза.

— Что-то ты не торопишься, — заметил Гинтоки.  
Связали его основательно: никакой небрежности в узлах, симметричные линии; верёвка обвивала тело аккуратно, как-то даже любовно, стягивала не слишком туго, но достаточно для того, чтобы держать в напряжении, не причиняя боли. Даже и не подумаешь, что это дело рук амбалов-живодёров. Хиджиката обводил Гинтоки взглядом, следуя проложенным верёвкой траекториям, и ощущал, как в ладонях копится тёплая тяжесть.  
Гинтоки не отводил глаз, так и сидел, запрокинув перечерченное верёвкой горло, и Хиджиката видел блики в его расплывшихся зрачках и то, как подёргивается его кадык, когда он сглатывает.  
Секунды терялись, и с каждой из них в Хиджикате росло предчувствие некой находки.  
— Просто я тут подумал, — сказал он и тоже сглотнул, хотя слюны во рту было исчезающе мало, — вдруг завтра ты опять продуешь в пачинко, и выигрыш в этом споре будет для тебя единственной возможностью не умереть от голода в ближайшие пару недель.  
— Я не умру от голода за пару недель, — резонно возразил Гинтоки.  
— Но я ведь уже подумал. Не могу же я теперь взять и выкинуть это из головы.  
Что я несу, — вот что думал Хиджиката на самом деле, но слова слетали с языка, минуя осознанность и рациональность.  
— Так я и знал, Хиджиката-кун, что в итоге всё-таки скажу: «Так я и знал», — сказал Гинтоки. — Ты такой же нормальный, как невидимый розовый единорог в балетной пачке. Другими словами, никакой ты не нормальный. Чем теперь будешь отговариваться, тем, что поймал мозгошмыга?  
Отговариваться Хиджиката не собирался. Он собирался с мыслями, однако мысли не желали участвовать в собрании и разбегались бессвязными обрывками, образами, облетающими лепестками сакуры, под которой они с Гинтоки впервые напились вместе: Хиджиката тогда сам не понял, как так вышло, он ведь всегда предпочитал текиле сакэ и не пить с едва знакомыми проходимцами, но когда дело касалось Гинтоки, то координаты нормальности нередко перемещались куда-то в район Бермудского треугольника, где широта, долгота и логика утрачивали смысл, а порой приобретали новый.  
Сакура с тех пор успела отцвести уже не один раз, и в какой-то момент Хиджиката заметил, что больше не думает: «Чёрт, опять он», натыкаясь где-нибудь на Гинтоки в свой выходной, зато в голове мелькало: «Давно его не видно», если тот нигде не появлялся несколько выходных подряд.  
Гинтоки умел находить себе неприятности, зачастую чужие — Хиджиката знал на собственном опыте. И шрамы эти.  
Бывает так, что рубежи распознаёшь, только когда они остаются позади.  
— Балетная пачка? — переспросил Хиджиката. — Ты же вроде по латексу, разве нет?  
У рациональности с рубежами всё было плохо: она их явно не удерживала. И Хиджиката даже мог найти этому объяснение. Он знал, что закрытые пространства и ограничение подвижности могут странно влиять на психику, он пользовался этим знанием, чтобы ломать всяких ублюдков, не желающих говорить на допросах, и не раз видел, как из людей проступает глубинное, спрятанное внутри, то, чего они сами о себе не подозревали.  
Кажется, с ним происходило нечто похожее.  
— У меня широкий круг интересов, — сказал Гинтоки. — А что насчёт тебя? Кое-кто бил себя пяткой в грудь, как там было, «чем скорее ты развяжешь меня, тем скорее я развяжу тебя»? И что теперь? Судя по всему, детсадовские выходки тебя очень даже интересуют? Кажется, с Гинтоки тоже что-то происходило.  
Он и вправду был способен обстебать так, чтобы хотелось постучать ему по голове тяжёлым тупым предметом, тут не поспоришь, но тому, что он сейчас говорил, до полноценных подковырок чего-то не хватало. Не в словах — слова были неважны, при желании он наверняка мог бы читать вслух телефонный справочник, и это звучало бы как зубоскальство. Чего-то не хватало в интонациях, в выражении лица.  
Или, может, наоборот, чего-то было слишком.  
— Это всё моя доброта, — произнёс Хиджиката. — И ответственность. Я же полицейский, я радею за благополучие граждан.  
— Ага, — согласился Гинтоки, — только и делаешь, что переводишь бабушек через дорогу, объясняешь, как пройти в библиотеку, и танцуешь на девичниках.  
Да, слишком быстро он говорил, слишком часто моргал, это «слишком» было почти незаметно, но всё же — было.  
— Последнее выбивается из ряда, — пробормотал Хиджиката.  
— Радеет он, как же, — цыкнул Гинтоки, — скажи ещё, что бескорыстно. Кто знает, вдруг тебе когда-то выдали зарплату именно теми иенами, которыми я заплатил налоги.  
Сознательно или нет, но он как будто избегал пауз, торопился заполнить их шумом и суетой.  
— У меня приличная зарплата, — по затылку расходилось лёгкое онемение, щекочущее, как пузырьки шампанского, — не триста иен.  
— Хвастаться нехорошо, — Гинтоки смотрел снизу вверх; Хиджиката снова увидел, как напряглись и расслабились его плечи, как натянулись верёвки, и вспомнил саднящее ощущение на своих запястьях, — сам Арни Миямото так завещал.  
Майонез лишним не бывает, но Хиджиката действительно зарабатывал достаточно, чтобы самому покупать его в нужном количестве. Вдобавок в смете расходов на питание Шинсенгуми имелась отдельная майонезная статья — то, что её удалось отстоять при утверждении бюджета, Хиджиката считал верхом своей бюрократической деятельности. Он не любил проигрывать, но умел стратегически отступать — и добиваться выигрыша в следующий раз.  
— А в конце он приписал, что вернётся и начистит рожи всем, кто не послушался, — продолжал Гинтоки, — и потом съест их печень с бобами и хорошим кьянти, так что на твоём месте я бы…  
— Подожди, — перебил Хиджиката. — Помолчи-ка немного.  
— Что, Хиджиката-кун? — спросил Гинтоки и в очередной раз дёрнул кадыком. — Никак не можешь определиться, что бы такого выкинуть? Беспомощность легендарного Широяши подогревает воображение? Ой-ой-ой, кажется, у тебя из ушей идёт дым, смотри не перегрейся. Ну, что и требовалось доказать.  
Если говорить об ушах, есть у них кое-что общее с теми гранями, которые человек до поры до времени в себе не замечает: собственные уши не разглядишь без зеркала, и эти новые грани, на самом деле не такие уж и новые, тоже яснее видишь в отражении.  
В глазах Гинтоки сквозило что-то такое, словно он готовился вот-вот огрести лбом по переносице, а жилка на шее билась так быстро, совсем невпопад вроде бы мерному дыханию.  
— Помолчи, — повторил Хиджиката, протянул руку и положил ему на грудь, и на этот раз Гинтоки всё-таки замолчал, замер, чуть приоткрыв рот, и стало тихо.  
Бух, бух, бух, — отозвалось в ладонь, в унисон со стуком в ушах, гулко, часто. Во взгляде Гинтоки мелькнула растерянность, но не удивление, удивления не было, а ещё он не отшатнулся, не попытался уйти от прикосновения даже инстинктивно, и Хиджикату повело. Жидкий свет делал воздух похожим на мутноватую воду, что-то горячее подкатило к горлу, мешая дышать; Гинтоки быстрым движением облизал губы.  
Когда-то он казался непроницаемым, будто сплошные бетонные стены, каким бы тоном ни говорил и какую бы мину ни строил, что творится у него в голове — оставалось только гадать. Сейчас бетонные стены были только вокруг, и Хиджиката не гадал.  
Эмпатия, симпатия — такие похожие слова, никем из них не высказанные вслух.  
— Конечно, — выдал вдруг Гинтоки, прикрывая веки, — я могу умереть от голода Кагуры, если у неё начнутся галлюцинации и она перепутает меня с большой упаковкой суконбу. Так что мне понадобятся калории, чтобы я мог убегать от неё достаточно быстро.  
Хиджиката убрал руку с его груди, на секунду сжав пальцы, словно задерживая в них вибрации от его голоса. Огляделся и сам не понял, зачем, — не думал же он, что увидит опадающие искры фейерверков, бесшумно взлетевших к покрытому плесенью потолку где-то в конце реплики Гинтоки, или единорога в балетной пачке, рассыпающего конфетти из хлопушки. Потёр лицо, разгоняя ступор и подспудно ожидая, что щёки будут горячими, но они оказались прохладными, и ладони шершавила начавшая пробиваться щетина.  
— А что, если, — заговорил он, снова сфокусировав взгляд на Гинтоки, — мы уже умерли? Может, нас опять сбил грузовик, и эта дверь — символ перехода на другую сторону.  
Гинтоки бессмысленно поморгал и спросил:  
— А?  
— Ну смотри, — терпеливо принялся излагать Хиджиката, — нас сбил грузовик, и на этот раз наши души не смогли вернуться и попали в чистилище. Тебя бросили на пол, а меня положили на кровать, потому что я не настолько грешен, как ты. Всё логично.  
— Не выдавай желаемое за действительное, — ядовито отозвался Гинтоки. — Это не кровать, а дыба, сколько можно повторять. Тебя просто первым приготовили к расправе. А мне даже тряпочку предоставили, чтобы лежать было мягче.  
— Это офицерский мундир, а не тряпочка! — вспыхнул Хиджиката. — И вообще, я ещё не договорил. Так вот, может, мы ещё в состоянии вернуться, потому что нас сейчас откачивают в реанимации, ну как в той части «Педоро» про инопланетное рагу, двухголовую уборщицу-зомби и божественный инь-янь. И, выходит, мы должны помочь врачам и сделать то, что в наших силах, чтобы вернуть себя к жизни.  
— То, что в наших силах? — Гинтоки сощурился, и под его ресницами стало темно, как будто в Кабуки-чо отключили свет и все тамошние отморозки бросились творить лихие дела, не опасаясь быть узнанными. — То есть ты предлагаешь…  
Хиджиката смотрел на него и чувствовал себя как холодная банка кофе, запотевшая в сорокаградусной жаре.  
Если честно, на финальной сцене фильма он плакал, такой она была пронзительной, невероятной по эмоциональному накалу, а казалось бы, Огури Шунноске просто лежал с закрытыми глазами, пока Сон Ё Хан рыдала с этим её милым корейским акцентом, а затем коснулась его губ своими, и перед самыми титрами у него шевельнулся большой палец на ноге, оставляя надежду, вот это Хиджиката понимал — актёрская игра…  
— Ладно, — сказал Гинтоки, — давай попробуем.  
И они оба застыли, глядя друг на друга. Повисшая пауза натянулась до звона — если бы действие происходило в манге, то звуковой эффект полного безмолвия был бы таким жирным, что занял бы полстраницы.  
Потом Хиджиката наклонился вперёд — медленно, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Положил руку Гинтоки на плечо, сглотнул от контраста мягкой застиранной ткани его одежды с жёсткой верёвкой. Хиджиката не увлекался верёвками, хоть и умело с ними обращался: ходзёдзюцу было неотъемлемой частью его работы, подготовка полицейского подразумевала навык скручивания преступников по рукам и ногам.  
Но в случае Гинтоки он, пожалуй, вполне мог бы начать воспринимать ходзёдзюцу как шибари.  
Он повёл руку вверх, коснулся голой шеи и вздрогнул, ощутив, как кожа покрывается мурашками прямо под его ладонью. Уложил большой палец в ямку между ключиц, погладил, уловил едва слышный вздох и наклонился ещё ниже. Их дыхание смешалось, и вот это, по правде говоря, уже было не особенно приятно, запах похмельного перегара следовало бы запатентовать как химическое оружие, но тут Гинтоки закрыл глаза и стал странным образом похож на Огури Шунноске в той самой сцене, и его горло под рукой Хиджикаты казалось таким беззащитным, таким уязвимым. В груди что-то сжалось, и Хиджиката тоже закрыл глаза, а мгновением позже тронул губами тёплое, расслабленное, чуть потресканное.  
Мелькнула мысль, что именно такими он представлял себе губы Гинтоки, следом пронеслось удивление, потому что он не мог понять, когда же успел их себе напредставлять, а потом он просто сосредоточился на том, как органично эти губы ощущались на его собственных. Больше он ни о чём не думал до тех пор, пока в лёгких не закончился воздух, и ещё немного после.

— Допустим, это были совсем не ароматы ванили, — сказал Гинтоки, когда они всё-таки разъединились. — Почти перекрыло вкус долбаной верёвки. Но придётся отдать тебе должное, Хиджиката-кун, кое-какие вещи ты делаешь совсем не по-детсадовски.  
Хиджиката выравнивал дыхание — получалось с переменным успехом, потому что губы Гинтоки теперь так ярко выделялись на его лице, от природы довольно скудном цветами, что на них невозможно было не смотреть. Потемневшие от прилившей крови, блестящие от слюны, которую он сейчас не мог утереть, они казались накрашенными, и Хиджиката, не выдержав, протянул руку, провёл подушечкой большого пальца по нижней.  
Гинтоки умолк, внимательно посмотрел в ответ — снова этим взглядом, похожим на обесточенный притон, обдававшим как кипяток даже в прохладной бетонной коробке.  
— Ты тоже, — произнёс Хиджиката, возвращаясь мыслями на две минуты назад, и понял, что ухмыляется. Внутри расползалась томительная вязкость, неторопливо и сладостно, как густой майонез.  
— Вот ты вроде и опухший с похмелья, и с нечищеными зубами, а всё равно красивый, — взъедчиво процедил Гинтоки. — Можно в такие моменты я буду называть тебя Энжи? Тебе бы пошло это имя.  
— Я подумаю, — ответил Хиджиката, — Томоэ-чан.  
— Эй, не надо втягивать меня в свои отаку-игрища. Знаю я вас, хикканов-извращенцев-аморалов.  
Хиджикате понравилось, как Гинтоки произносит слова «извращенцы» и «аморалы» этими припухшими губами. И фраза про «такие моменты» тоже, точнее, слово «буду» в ней — оно напоминало, что впереди ещё хватает рубежей и цветений сакуры.  
— Кто бы говорил.  
— Я-то не хиккан.  
Наверное, самому себе Гинтоки бы сейчас напомнил конфету в затейливой обёртке. Хиджиката подцепил пальцами бегунок «молнии» на его рубашке, потянул на пробу — просто из любопытства, и тот подался неожиданно легко, поехал вниз и запнулся о верёвочное перехлестье на груди. Хиджиката вдруг осознал: тот шрам совсем рядом, только запусти руку под ткань и поведи вбок по голой коже, и какой-то из нескольких, что попадутся под ладонь, будет особенным, будет всегда напоминать о пройденном рубеже, ставшем началом всего. Это было похлеще единорогов, мозгошмыгов и фейерверков, это продрало дрожью до костей, это призывало взять своё.  
Хиджиката запустил руку под ткань, повёл вбок по голой коже, нащупал выступающие линии рубцов и снова наклонился, успев отметить, как Гинтоки подался навстречу. Густой майонез окончательно превратился в лаву. Время то ли сжалось, то ли растянулось, голова закружилась, губы под губами были восхитительно жадными, напор сменялся податливостью, податливость сменялась напором, за дверью послышались шаги, Хиджиката запустил пальцы другой руки в непослушные кудрявые волосы и…  
Так, стоп.  
Шаги.  
— Ой, — сказал Хиджиката, отстранившись.  
— Ой, — сказал Гинтоки одновременно с ним.  
Загремел замок. Хиджиката вперил взгляд в дверь, а его рука тем временем будто сама собой выпуталась из волос, скользнула Гинтоки за спину, нашла узел, удерживавший его запястья, и сразу дёрнула именно так, как надо, чтобы распустить верёвку в одно движение. Дальше Гинтоки мог освободиться самостоятельно, а Хиджиката будет встречать амбалов-живодёров первым.  
Дверь зловеще заскрипела, открываясь. Хиджиката сглотнул.  
Латекс или кружева?  
Щель между дверью и косяком всё ширилась, а мгновением позже...  
— Ой, — сказал просунувший в неё голову Кондо. — Кажется, я помешал.  
И смущённо улыбнулся, переводя взгляд с Хиджикаты на Гинтоки и обратно. Не требовалось больших усилий, чтобы представить, как они смотрятся со стороны: Хиджиката только сейчас заметил, что так и не вытащил руку из-за пазухи Гинтоки, а тот сидел у его ног, опутанный верёвкой, с удивлённо приоткрытыми покрасневшими губами, и у Хиджикаты наверняка были такие же.  
— Кондо-сан? — пробормотал он. — Что происходит?  
— А, вы, наверное, не помните, — понимающе кивнул Кондо. — Сого вчера арестовал вас за нарушение общественного порядка, то есть подобрал вас пьяных в каком-то парке.  
— Что, в Эдо теперь уже и выпить нельзя? — возмутился Гинтоки. — Подумаешь, пьяные в парке, что такого? Ладно Хиджиката, он позорит честь мундира, но разве это повод бросать простых честных людей, таких, как я, в камеру?  
— Эй, если кто и опозорил честь мундира, так это ты! Обозвал его тряпочкой!  
— Да ты даже не признал камеру в собственных казармах! Принял её за порностудию!  
— Эти камеры везде одинаковые!  
— Наверняка он просто хотел о вас позаботиться, — примиряюще сказал Кондо. — По ночам сейчас холодно, если спать на голой земле, почки можно застудить на раз-два.  
— А на бетоне как будто тепло, — проворчал Гинтоки.  
— Да ладно тебе, Ёрозуя, — подмигнул Кондо, — вы же неплохо проводите время! Вообще я хотел спросить у Тоши кое-что насчёт сметы на «Барген-Даш», но вы не торопитесь, ребята, я же понимаю, спешка в таком деле не товарищ. Вот, заодно водички вам принёс.  
Он снова скрылся за дверью, затем вместо головы в щель просунулась рука с пятилитровой бутылью, с громким звуком поставила на пол и исчезла, помахав на прощанье. Дверь захлопнулась.  
Гинтоки зашевелился, и Хиджиката взялся за верёвку, помогая ему выпутаться из неё быстрее.  
— Нет, этот пол реально холодный, — гундел Гинтоки, — и хрен знает, как долго я на нём пролежал. Наверняка я уже простыл.  
— Я куплю тебе аспирин, — сказал Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки скосил на него глаза.  
— Ты должен мне парфе.  
— Я помню, — кивнул Хиджиката и сосредочился на верёвочной сетке вокруг его туловища, хотя мог бы распускать её, зажмурившись: насколько неподатливыми были узлы, которыми Сого привязал его к дыбе, настолько же выверенно-воздушными были переплетения верёвки на Гинтоки. — И то, что я сделал… Это не выходка. Не прихоть.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Гинтоки в ответ, отведя взгляд. — Чёрт, у меня так затекло тело, вдруг из-за нарушения кровообращения у меня начнутся проблемы со здоровьем.  
— Не так-то просто подкосить здоровье парням, которые разрубают пушки деревяшками и которым можно воткнуть меч в задницу по самую цубу.  
— Эй, я тебе что, неуязвимый, как герой сёнэна? И кожа теперь зудит. Наверное, в верёвке есть добавления синтетики.  
— Извини, — буркнул Хиджиката. — Нужно было развязать тебя сразу.  
— Да уж, — протянул Гинтоки, и его губы подёргивались, словно он старательно сдерживал смех. — Всё-таки дом из тебя никакой, Хиджиката-кун. А я почти начал подозревать, что ты увидел меня связанного, и в тебе пробудился какой-нибудь маркиз де Хиджикад.  
Распутанная верёвка упала на пол. Хиджиката остановил взгляд на розоватой полоске, отпечатавшейся вокруг горла Гинтоки, и вокруг его собственного горла на миг будто сжались ласковые пальцы в шёлковой перчатке.  
— Ну, тебе и вправду идёт быть связанным, — сипло признал он. — Хотя и так ничего.  
Гинтоки с наслаждением потянулся и присел на дыбу, совсем рядом, так, что они соприкасались бёдрами. Отрешённо произнёс:  
— Мда, пожалуй, я не хочу ничего знать о том, зачем Окита-кун связал меня как для фотосессии в порно.  
Это не Сого, внезапно подумал Хиджиката.  
Потом он подумал: о чём это я.  
Потом вспомнил и охренел.

— Что это вы делаете, Хиджиката-сан? — с любопытством спросил Сого в его флэшбеке, поблёскивая глазами и объективом камеры своего мобильного.  
Хмель ровно гудел в ушах, и звуки доносились как сквозь толстый слой пенопласта. Хиджиката медленно моргнул, растопырил пальцы в жесте победы и застыл на пару секунд.  
— Я снимаю видео, а не фото, — покачал головой Сого. — Ну вы и ужрались, Хиджиката-сан. Это должно остаться на память потомкам. В интернете.  
Хиджиката пожал плечами, поднял обронённый было моток верёвки и принялся его распускать. Гинтоки, развалившийся рядом на спине, всхрапнул и почесал живот.  
— Так что же это вы делаете? — повторил Сого вопрос.  
— Ты же сам сказал, — заплетающимся языком пояснил Хиджиката, — что я позорю честь мундира. А знаешь, кто в этом виноват? Ёрозуя, конечно. Почему, думаешь, я арестовал его, когда ты арестовал меня. А преступников положено что? Правильно, связывать. Для чего, по-твоему, придумали ходзёдзюцу.  
Зрачки Сого горели радостным огнём.  
— Эх, жаль, что данна отрубился первым, — сказал он таким тоном, что становилось ясно: этому никого не жаль. — Интересно было бы посмотреть, что он выкинет. Но так тоже интересно.  
— Ёрозуя, ты же признаёшь, что я прав? — Хиджиката потряс Гинтоки за плечо, тот был вялый и расслабленный, как переваренная лапша. — Ёрозуя-а-а. Ты же согласен, да? Скажи да.  
Гинтоки вдруг распахнул глаза — в трезвом состоянии они никогда не бывали такими ясными.  
— Да, — сказал он чётко, — да, Хиджиката-кун.  
И снова отключился.  
Хиджиката поморгал, снял с себя мундир и подстелил под Гинтоки, аккуратно того приподняв, а потом принялся вязать выверенно-воздушные узлы, неторопливо, постоянно прикидывая, симметрично ли вышло, как будто это было не ходзёдзюцу, а шибари.

Флэшбек закончился, оставив Хиджикату в остолбенении.  
«По-твоему, я настолько отморозок, что стал бы издеваться над тобой, пока ты лежишь бухой в отключке?» — громыхало в голове на разные лады, и по спине танковыми гусеницами прокатывался нервный холодок. С Сого станется показать эту запись Гинтоки, и тогда пиши пропало. Нет, Хиджиката не отрицал свою принадлежность к первостатейным отморозкам, все они друг друга стоили, чего уж там, но его вполне устраивало нынешнее прозвище, и как-то не хотелось до конца жизни проходить в де Хиджикадах.  
От записи нужно было избавиться, но как?  
— Знаешь, Хиджиката-кун, — голос Гинтоки вывел его из оцепенения, — если хочешь, с верёвками можем как-нибудь повторить. Правда, я предпочитаю связывать, а не быть связанным, и тебе бы так пошли красные, как ты на это смотришь?  
Затянутые в шёлк пальцы вернулись, и Хиджиката облизал губы.  
О записи можно подумать позже: в конце концов, пока они в этой камере, Сого не удастся подобраться к Гинтоки с телефоном.  
Пока они в этой камере, думать всё равно толком не получается.  
— Расскажи, что ещё ты предпочитаешь, — хрипло сказал он. — Расскажи, как.


End file.
